Turning Point
by dani-janee
Summary: Elena/Damon pairing.  Possible Oneshot.  Set after season 2.  What will happen with Stefan out of the picture?


_Author Notes: This is my first attempt at sharing things that I write. I just thought this story was something fun, plus I love The Vampire Diaries and the "Delena" pairing. Please, Please, Please review, rate, and leave comments...but most of all be kind :)_

* * *

><p><strong>It had been three months since that awful night. I tried so hard to forget it, but that was an impossibility. My life had changed drastically. Jenna was dead. Jeremy had no family left. Only me, and I never knew how long I would be around, my life always seemed to be in some sort of danger. And at this point, I honestly didn't care what happened to me. Stefan was gone. He made a choice to sacrifice everything to save his brother. Klaus had made him into a killing machine. <strong>_**A ripper**_**. Klaus made him into the person he used to be all those years ago. The person he had been constantly fighting, but never fully overcame. I hurt everyday for him. My pain and guilt was unbearable. Not to mention my betrayal that he was completely clueless about. I thought Damon was going to die. I thought my friend was going to die. I always knew that Damon loved me even before he confessed it on his death bed. I thought that he at least deserved to know that I cared for him before he died. That I would miss him. That I would hurt knowing I wouldn't see his face again. It was an innocent kiss. A goodbye of sorts. Harmless. But in the back of my mind I couldn't help but think, if it was so harmless, why did I feel so guilty about it? Damon and I never spoke about it though. It was something neither of us was ready to talk about. We had more things to worry about. We searched for Stefan for so long. Damon was gone for weeks at a time. But every trail he thought he had found just lead to dead ends. Klaus didn't want Stefan or himself to be found, so they weren't, simple as that. We hadn't given up, but we needed a break. We needed to just live for a while. Both of us feeling guilty in the process. **

**I woke up to the morning sun hitting my face. It's warmth was nice, and I almost felt the urge to smile. It was my birthday. And I knew my friends were determined to celebrate. To do something normal. But I wasn't in the mood. It just felt wrong to be happy for one second when I knew Stefan was suffering. I wouldn't let myself be happy. I let my body stretch as I yawned. Then I pulled myself out of bed. I pulled my bed head hair into a messy bun and went to the kitchen, I was in need of coffee. Since Jenna was gone, Alaric had taken up at our house. He wanted Jeremy to have a support system, and I agreed. He was up and chipper as usual, cooking breakfast in the kitchen, Jeremy sitting at the bar bantering back and forth with him. I ignored them both, heading straight for the coffee and pouring myself a cup. Ric saw me first, "And the birthday girl has awakened! 18 is a good age to be Elena." Jeremy immediately chimed in, "Happy birthday, sis!" I plopped down on the bar stool next to Jer, "Thanks guys, but I'm really not in the mood..." "You know we already have plans," Ric interrupted, "It's just a home-cooked birthday dinner tonight with the gang. You can muster up enough happiness for that at least." I smiled, "Fine..." They all really did worry and care about me. Maybe this would be fun after all. "Well, I think we should all dress up. My birthday, my rules." Ric smiled, "I'll send out a memo." "Haha, very funny." **

**I had pretty much laid around all day until it was time for me to get dressed for my dinner party. Cartoons had become my escape. I showered and decided on my little blue dress. It was slim fitting but bloused out at the waist. I pulled out the dress, admiring it. I missed Stefan. He would have loved it. I went to grab my black heels only to realize they weren't there. I must have left them at the boarding house. I had stayed there a lot recently. Waiting for Damon to come home with any kind of news. It would get late, and I would spend the night in the spare bed room. I sighed, grabbed my keys and headed for the boarding house. The view of the boarding house always made my stomach sink. Too many memories were made there. Good and bad. I didn't have to knock, I had a key. Damon thought it would be a good idea for some reason. I entered the boarding house and headed for the spare bed room. I searched but found nothing. Frustrated, I headed for Damon's room. I opened the door and went inside. "Damon? Damon!" No answer. Assuming he wasn't home, I sighed and turned to leave. "Elena..." My name rolled off his tongue in that smart ass tone he loved to use so much. I immediately turned, "Oh, hey, I was wondering..." I stopped mid sentence, gapping, mouth wide. Damon was naked. Butt naked and soaked from the shower. My eyes went straight to the place that they shouldn't have, eyes wide. "Oh, ugh." I turned my back on him. I could tell he was smirking when he spoke, "You really should learn to knock Elena, what if I was indecent?" "You couldn't have put a towel on?" "Now what would have been the fun in that?" I sighed, "Damon, I just wanted to know if you had seen my black heels, that's all." "Did you check the living room? You fell asleep in the arm chair, remember?" At that I left, stomping away, angered. Damon called after me, "See you tonight Elena..." I grabbed my heels and left. Totally embarrassed and furious at the same time. He always had to toy with me.**

**Caroline came over early to get ready with me. She told me all about her and Tyler. They were working things out. Trying to make some sort of relationship between them work. She really cared about him. It was cute. But only seemed to depress me even more. I was sitting on my bed painting my nails black as Caroline went on and on. I missed her, I really did. I just wasn't in the mood for anyone really. All of a sudden she stopped, "Elena!" I glanced up, "What?" "Can't you just be happy?" I sighed, feeling annoyed again, "What do you want me to do Caroline? Move on? Get over it?" She looked shocked at my tone, "Well, yeah. I mean, come on Elena, we've done everything we know to do. All of us. I know you're hurting, Elena. I know. I am too. Stefan was my friend. He got me through the hardest part of my life. I feel like I owe him. But we can only withstand so much. Maybe it's time for you to face the reality that Stefan might not be coming back." My heart was breaking. I knew she was right. It was just so hard. I felt my eyes forming tears. I was going to lose control again. I hated losing control. I hated being weak. I guess Caroline could see it. "Elena, I'm so sorry! I've ruined your birthday!" She tried to embrace me, but I jerked before she touched me, "No Caroline, you're right. I know you're right. You haven't ruined anything. I just need a minute. Just go. Go downstairs and talk to everyone. I'll be down soon." I just wanted her gone. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. When I looked up she was gone. My bottom lip began to quiver, and I was lost in sorrow. I buried my face in my hands and cried. I mean really cried. Gasping and all. I heard my window open, and before I could gather myself Damon was by my side, gently touching my arm. He softly spoke my name "Elena..." I jerked away at his touch. I didn't want him to see me in such pain. "Don't Damon, I'll be fine." I started wiping my face, smudging away the eye liner that had ran. "You can't lie to me Elena. I know you're hurting. I see it more than anyone. None of them know. They don't see you waiting up for me at the boarding house. Waiting for any kind of news, when you know deep down I'll be coming back with nothing." It seemed like all he ever did recently was get me enraged. I don't even know why. I felt the fury rising up in the pit of my stomach as I stood up, tears streaming again, "Just shut up Damon. Stop it! I don't want to talk about it!" "You never do! Why can't you just say it? Why can't you just admit you wish it was me instead of Stefan?" I was enraged and hurt that he could think I would choose that path for him, or anyone for that matter. "How dare you! How dare you think so little of me, to think that I would wish that sort of torment on anyone! Especially you!" I could see the anger fade away from his face. I felt it leave mine too. We both just stood there, shocked. I felt a vague smile creep onto tear stained my face, "You're all I have now. I depend on you...I need you." In less than a second he stood directly in front of me, his hand gently stroking the hair out of my face. "You know you'll always have me...as long as you'll tolerate me being around" He managed to smirk to lighten the mood. With his other hand he revealed a single rose he had been hiding behind his back. We both smiled at each other. Damon sporting that smile that could kill. "Happy birthday, Elena." I rolled my eyes, smiling ear to ear. I took it, cupping the rose in my hands and smelling it. Its sweet smell filled my nostrils, leaving me with a heavenly feeling in my chest. **_**Happiness**_**. I was still gazing at the rose as I said, "Thank you Damon." He cupped my face in his hands and gently kissed my forehead. "You're welcome." After I had gathered myself, Damon and I headed downstairs to join the festivities. **

**Damon smiled, "Well, are you ready to head down to the cheery, non gloom and doom fest?" I laughed, "Let's just get this over with." Damon held out his arm and I looped mine through his, "Here we go." We walked down the stairs and turned the corner into the kitchen. Caroline grinned, "Elena you look so cute!" Alric just stared at Damon, "When'd you get here Damon?" "Just a few minutes ago, I took the more remote entrance." Damon pulled the chair out for me and plopped down beside me. He sighed, "So gang, what are we eating?" Alaric smiled and uncovered the large round plater. I snickered as I watched everyone stare at the entree in shock. I guess Alric noticed too, "What? It's homeade pizza. I was trying to keep the mood fun and relaxed." I let a little laugh escape then. Damon, trying to be supportive of his friend, shrugged his shoulder and snatched up a piece, plowing it straight into his mouth. "Hell Ric, this ain't bad, not bad at all." Alric smiled, excited that at least his pizza satisfied Damon. "Dig in everyone." It actually was a really fun night. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed my friends.**

**It had been a few weeks since my birthday, and Damon had made it his personal mission to keep my mind off of Stefan, or anything else that was out of my control, with any means of entertainment he could come up with. And to my surprise I was having fun with him. I liked spending time with Damon. It was mid afternoon and I had been home all day. Bored out of my mind. And whether I would ever admit it out loud or not, I needed my Damon fix. I missed being around him. So I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and headed to the boarding house. I barged in with a smile on my face, "Damon!" I glanced around the room, searching for him. Then I saw him, leaning against the door frame that lead into the kitchen. He was smiling at me. Damon really was a sight to see. He could melt your heart with one glance, or at least warm your groin. And his insanely good looks didn't do anything to help that fact. He looked perfect in a simple pair of jeans and a white tank top. His arms were crossed over his chest, revealing his tight bicep muscles. I was pulled out of admiring him when he spoke, "Hi Elena." I felt giddy like a little girl again, "I'm bored! I wanna go out. Lets go out!" "You seem impeccably thrilled to see me today..." I rolled my eyes, "Come on Damon", I whined. "What'd you have in mind?" I thought for a second, then let my lips curl up into a mischievous grin, "A bar." "You wanna go out and drink?" I smiled, "Come on Damon, you're always telling me to live a little." He frowned, "Gah, I know so many people who would greatly disapprove of this..." Then his lips formed a teasing grin, "Lets go." Damon took us to a bar outside of town so we wouldn't see anyone we knew. We sat down at the bar and waited for the bartender to ask us **_**what it'd be. **_**Damon smiled, "Scotch for me, shot of Jack for her." The bartender looked me over for a moment then replied, "I'm gonna need to see your ID miss." I watched as Damon caught his eyes with his own, he whispered, "You don't need to see anything, she's of age." The bartender smiled, "Yeah, that's right. Coming right up." "Thank you good sir." Damon looked over at me smiling, looking very accomplished. "A shot of Jack?" "Come on Elena, you're in the big leagues now." Damon sipped on his scotch as I eyed the shot in front of me. "Okay, what the hell." I picked up the shot and knocked it back. The Jack instantly warmed my chest and stomach, and my face showed it. It flushed, and then turned pale red. After a few more the Jack didn't even burn anymore. I was happier than I'd been in so long. I had forgotten all my problems, all my pain. I was enjoying life. This also made me realize why Damon was constantly sipping his Scotch at home. It took the edge off. Damon and I had been watching the drunk dancing crowd for a while, making fun of them. The men grabbing at ladies' butts. It was pathetic really, but humorous all the same. The song changed to Dust in the Wind by Kansas. My face lit up. "Damon, I love this song! Lets dance!" Damon grinned, "You must be drunk..." "Come on, pleasssse!" He rolled his eyes, "Fine, this is your night, after all." I squealed and ran out onto the dance floor, Damon following behind me. I guess I hadn't realized Dust in the Wind was a slow song...until it was to late. But I just reminded myself this wasn't the first time Damon and I had danced. Damon took my left hand in his and gently wrapped his other hand around the high side of my waist. I grinned at how much of a gentleman he was deep down. We slowly swayed to the music, just watching each other and smiling at our reactions. I was losing myself in his eyes. They even took the smile from my face and left it with pure astonishment. I realized I had to break our eye contact so I pulled myself closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and snuggling my face into his chest. I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered, "Elena, this isn't how a gentleman dances." Before even thinking I replied, "We're at a bar, you don't have to be a gentleman tonight Damon." I paused before continuing, "You smell like vanilla..." "I may be a vampire, but I do bathe Elena." I laughed at his words. Once the song ended I was laughing and skipping back to the bar, ready for another shot. I sat down on the bar stole and yelled "Bartender!" The guy walked over and I ordered a shot of tequila. We sat at the bar for a while longer, then hit the dance floor again. We danced until we were hot and sweaty. When the slow song came on I figured we would sit down since we were both out of breath anyway, but Damon grabbed my hand, twirled me around, and pulled me to his chest insisting on a slow dance. He grinned, "I like this song, it's Compulsion by Doves." I was spinning much faster than we were actually moving, and I know I was very intoxicated at this point, but I couldn't help but think that things were slowly getting rather heated between Damon and I in this moment. I was all to aware of his arms wrapped around me. All too aware of each movement he made. I was completely tuned in to Damon, and only Damon. Oddly enough though, he still tried to keep the dance fun by throwing in a spin, but I couldn't take anymore spinning. Once I was facing him again I said, "Damon, no spinning." Then I slipped my hand out of his and put both of my arms around his neck and snuggled up close. I felt his arms reluctantly wrap around my waist. He snickered, "Someone's had to much to drink. After this song we'll go." I just sighed and nodded. I could barely focus on anything other than him, much less what he was saying. I let my fingers twirl around the hair that laid on the back of his neck. I could feel him tensing, like he had no idea what I was doing, or what I wanted in return. I tilted my head up and sweetly rubbed my cheek on his, like I was a cat. I have no clue why I thought he would find that sexy though. But I guess he did. His arms tightened and he put his face down next to mine, snuggling me back. Our lips we so close. I wanted him. So I just went for it. I gently kissed the nape of his neck. His head instantly went back and he sighed, then came back down and whispered in my ear, "You can't do that. Come on, let's go home Elena." He pulled away then and took my hand in his, leading me to the exit. "What are you doing?" "I'm cutting you off." I frowned, "Party pooper." "If you're lucky your head might thank me in the morning." I sighed and followed him to the car. Once we got back to the boarding house my head was really spinning. I felt amazing. I sprinted gingerly into the house and started twirling about in the living room. Damon went to fix himself a drink. I was spinning in circles. You know, the way you do it when you're a kid. I fell to the carpet laughing and watching the ceiling spin above me. Then I heard a click and the light went off and the fire place exploded with flames. I sat up and leaned my back against the couch, watching Damon approach with two glasses of scotch in his hands. He handed me mine saying, "Sip Elena, I mean it." I just rolled my eyes and took a sip as he sat up against the couch beside me. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while just watching the flames flicker from the fire. But my mind was wandering, and I had things I wanted to say. "Damon?" "Hm?" "Remember when I kissed you?" He sighed and took a swallow of scotch, "Elena, we're drunk. This isn't the time for us to have this conversation." "Damon if I don't give you an explanation now, I never will." He waited, silent. "I was terrified that you were going to die. And as sad as it is, I guess that's what it took, for me to realize that I could lose you. I see a side of you no one else sees. You have a heart, Damon, you have feelings. You care. It wasn't a pity kiss. It was more of, this is my last chance kind of kiss. And I took it. I don't regret it, and I never will." By now we had turned to face each other. Damon was just staring at me in shock. "Elena, just stop. You'll regret all of this in the morning, and I couldn't bare it if you were to regret the best night of my life..." I smiled, "Hell, I probably won't remember." Damon just rolled his eyes and stood up, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Elena." I frowned, he really didn't want to do this. I watched as he left. I wanted him. I wanted everything that was Damon. I craved him. After a while I made my way up the stairs to Damon's room. His door was closed, but I could tell his bed side lamp was on. I gently knocked on the door. Damon opened it, glaring at me. He was only wearing his pj pants, leaving his chest exposed. I wanted to touch it, every inch of it. He started to speak, probably to rant about how I needed to sleep it off, but I honestly wasn't even feeling it all that much anymore. I pressed my fingers to his lips silencing him. "Damon, this is my night remember? My rules." I gently placed my hand on his chest, gently walking him backward, closing the door behind me. I looked up into his face to see his reaction and put my other hand on his chest too. Caressing his soft, muscular skin. He was just staring down at me. He looked like he couldn't believe it was happening. Like he didn't know how to react or what I wanted. It felt good to have that kind of power over Damon, someone who I already considered very powerful. I gently let my lips graze his chest, planting a gentle kiss too. His head rolled back then and his arms gently rubbed up and down my upper arms. His touch made my skin burn and I wanted him even more. I stood on my tip toes so my lips could reach his neck, since he had it so exposed. I planted kisses up to his ear, and even nibbled a little. I pressed my body completely into his and was actually kind of surprised when he embraced me. He sighed into my ear, "Elena, what are we doing..." "Whatever we want." I pulled away and gently pushed him backward again, until he sat down on the edge of his bed. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor. My long hair draped over my nude colored bra. I watched Damon's eyes look me over in amazement. Then with vampire speed he pulled me to him, between his thighs. His hands placed around my waist. I smiled, cupping his face in my hands and finally letting our lips meet. It was gentle. His lips were so soft against mine. I let my hands grab hold of his black locks as I breathed in his sweet scent of vanilla. All of a sudden Damon jerked both of us on the bed and managed to place himself on top of me. I was laughing then because of the sudden change. He was grinning above me, getting that animalistic look in his eyes. "You're always surprising me." I smiled, "I've got moves you've never seen before..." He smiled, "Doubtful." I punched at his arm and he started tickling me. "No, no, no!" I cried out as I laughed. Finally we both stopped, panting and staring at each other. He smiled, "Oh the things I would do to you..." I grinned, "But..." "But not tonight, not like this. Lets wait and see how you feel about all of this in the morning." "You really think I'm that drunk Damon Salvatore?" "I'm willing to wait and see," he winked and tossed me my shirt. "Turn the light off then." He looked confused, "Are you staying in here?" "I guess not..." I started to get up, "I don't think so. Stay." I smiled and got under the covers, turning away from him to see how he'd react. The light went off and I waited, and waited. Finally I felt his body melt into mine. I smiled as his arms snaked around my body and his face nuzzled into my neck. Then we both drifted off to sleep. The best sleep I'd had in a long time. **

**The next morning was a confusing one to say the least. Before my eyes were even open I was hit with a pounding headache. I moaned and put my hand on my head. I rolled to my side, the pillow hitting my face, and inhaled the fresh scent of vanilla. That's when my heart stopped. **_**Vanilla? Had I stayed with Damon last night? Oh my god, I did. **_**Finally I opened my eyes. Damon was laying on his side facing me, his head propped up under his hand. His face was completely blank as he waited for my reaction, and I think mine looked the same. He sighed, "You're regretting aren't you?" I looked at him confused, "Uhm, we didn't...did we?" He rolled his eyes, "You don't even remember, good thing I stopped you then, huh?" I covered my mouth with my hand, "Oh no." At that Damon got up, I could tell he was annoyed with me and probably the whole situation. "That's right Elena, for once you were all over me. But I'm done, I can't take the teasing anymore. Either you want me or you don't. It's as simple as that." He said all this as he was getting dressed, not bothering to look at me. Then he walked out, probably heading downstairs to get himself a drink. I sighed and let my head fall back on the pillow. **_**What have I done? **_

**After a while I slowly made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I heard Damon messing around. My eyes were closed as I turned the corner into the kitchen because the sunlight was flowing through the window. "Damon, I can't even have this conversation with you until I sort things out with Stefan. It's just not right..." But the voice that responded wasn't Damon. It was the last person on the planet I had imagined would respond to me at all. "Well I guess we should get sorting, hm Elena?" My eyes shot open and once I got through the sheet of sunlight I could see him. Stefan was leaning against the counter, blood on his face, washing it down with Damon's scotch. My eyes immediately began to tear up. This wasn't the Stefan I knew. I was scared. "Where's Damon?" Stefan laughed, "Oh, don't worry, this isn't his blood, it was lunch. I waited for Damon to leave before I came to visit you." He paused before he continued, "So, lets see, I guess we have to sort out this big bloody mess." He glared at me, barring his fangs as he growled out the words, "Stop searching for me Elena. I don't want you." He let his face go back to normal then, "See, that was easy. I think we're all sorted now." I couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't Stefan. He was someone I wish I never knew now. He enjoyed watching me suffer. He was tormenting me with his words. Tears streamed down my face. Then I heard a voice behind me, "Come on Stefan, you made our precious Elena cry, there's no need to be so cruel." I spun around to see Katherine behind me, leaning against the kitchen door frame. Then she was by Stefan's side with vampire speed, his arm wrapping around her waist. I guess Katherine saw the look on my face, "Don't worry Elena, we aren't an item, we're just having fun, kind of like you..." She grinned then. They were both here to torment me. I felt faint. I wanted them gone. I closed my eyes and let myself sink to my knees as tears streamed down my face. I felt someone's soft touch on my arm and opened my eyes to see Caroline squatted down next to me, she put her finger to her lips, "Shh." Then I heard Damon's voice, "Hello brother." And with vampire speed Damon had Stefan by the neck and up against the wall, and Caroline did the same to Katherine. I watched in horror at how all of this would play out. Stefan laughed up at Damon. "Brother, you always have wanted everything that's ever been mine. So tell me, are you ready to embrace your better half now too?" Damon growled and slammed Stefan's head against the wall behind him, "Never. I will never leave her side." Katherine laughed then, "I guess true love has softened our little Damon." Caroline slapped Katherine across the face so hard that it busted her lip and blood splattered, "Shut up, no one asked you to speak!" Katherine glared up at Caroline. Then they all began to fight, and the vampire speed was hard to see. Not to mention the fact that I was in shock and could barely comprehend what was happening anyway. Just then Alaric flew through the door with vervain darts and stakes ready to go. He shot Katherine in the neck with a vervain dart, sending her to the floor. This got Stefan's attention and he growled at Alaric. Ric grinned, "There's more where that came from," and held up the stake shooter he had attached to his arm for Stefan to see. In the blink of an eye Stefan scooped up Katherine and left the boarding house just as fast. Caroline was by my side again stroking my hair and telling me everything was gonna be okay. Damon just looked down at me and said, "Maybe that'll help with your decision." Then he was gone.**

**I felt to utterly lost. I was confused. I was breaking down. It was all too much for me to handle. I let my body lean completely into Caroline's as I cried. I couldn't even think straight. Caroline looked up at Alaric, "I'm on best friend duty, call if you need me. Oh, and make sure Bonnie and Jeremy are alright, with them in town we can never be too safe." Alaric nodded and Caroline picked me up and took me upstairs to the spare bedroom. She laid me on my bed and curled up next to me. She rubbed my arm comfortingly until I stopped crying. Caroline really was a good friend. I sighed, "I guess you want to know what's going on?" Caroline smiled, "Elena, I'm not a moron. I've thought for a while now that something has been going on with you and Damon. But it's up to you if you want to share. I'm not judging you either way. You just seem really conflicted recently." I thought for a moment before I spoke, "I just don't know what the right choice is Caroline. I just don't. And with everything that's going on it makes it that much harder." Caroline got a giddy grin on her face, "So it's true, you have feelings for Damon?" I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction, it was like we were in middle school again. The thought of it put a smile on my face, "Yeah, I guess I do." "Well Elena, I can tell you this. Damon is broken. He's tortured. He's impulsive and he makes mistakes. And as much as I want to punch him in the face almost everyday for the things he's done to me, the truth is, Damon isn't that person anymore. Damon would never let anything hurt you, or the people you love." She paused only to continue, "But then you have to factor in all this funny business with Stefan, and the truth about that is only you can make that decision." I took in every word Caroline said to me. I needed advice. I was glad she was there with me. Shortly after, I let sleep take me.**

**When my eyes opened again the sun was setting outside. I had slept the day away, I guess the shock had gotten to me. I rolled over and to my surprise Damon had curled up next to me and fallen asleep himself. I smiled at how peaceful he looked. I gently stroked his face with my fingertips until his brilliant blue eyes opened. He smiled when he saw me. "I'm sorry Damon." He yawned, "For what?" "For everything. For making you search for this Stefan...that none us know anymore. For leading you on. For being so indecisive...about my feelings for you." "So now they're feelings that you have?" I smiled, "Stop taunting me, Damon." He smiled, "Continue..." "I care about you, Damon. You've been changing, and as much as I pretended that it had nothing to do with me, I know it did. And I've noticed everything. For me, today was closure enough between Stefan and I. I don't know if any of us can bring him back from this. I think we should still try, because he would have never given up on either of us. But it's not going to stop me from exploring my feelings for you. Stefan and I are over. I don't think I could ever look at him the same after all of this, much less love him." Finally Damon spoke, "Well, that wasn't what I was expecting you to say. But I'm glad you did." He smiled a sleepy smile, "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" I grinned, "Permission granted Mr. Salvatore." I smiled as he leaned toward me, cupping my face in his hand and gently kissing me. It was simply a sweet, loving kiss. Perfect for the moment at hand. When he pulled away he stroked my hair and yawned again, "Elena, I'm going back to sleep now." I laughed, "I don't think I've ever seen sleepy Damon." I laid my head on his chest and we drifted off to sleep. **


End file.
